Season 3
Episodes # Theodore to the Rescue - After Emily rescues Jennifer from an incident at sea, Theodore can't wait for the day he will go out on a rescue mission. The next day, a storm is brewing and Digby is in need of rescue in a cove outside the harbor. Forgetting his extra strength tow rope, Theodore struggles but manages to improvise and save Digby from sinking. Back home, Theodore tells Emily he should have listened, and as he tows Digby to the repair yard, he wonders when he will get to go out farther. # A Joke Too Far - Theodore and Barrington Barge decide to play a joke on everyone by hiding from them, like they always do with Petra the Pilot Boat. But they stay hidden too long and this causes everyone else in the harbour to be worried about them. When they are found, Theodore learns that jokes are funny, but not when they cause worry. # Theodore and the Ice Ship - Theodore, George, and Hank find an enormous ice sculpture floating in the water, but can't tell what the object inside it is. It turns out to be Shamus the Fishing Trawler, and soon the tugs see how wonderful the ice ship was on the inside when he was good for nothing on the outside. # Big Harbor Fools Day - It's "Big Harbour Fools' Day" but unfortunately, George doesn't take a liking to any of the jokes being played. The tugs are soon able to change his mind. # Grumpy Garbage Barge - Guysborough the Garbage Barge turns Theodore's normal mood of being a bright and cheerful scamp into an old scrooge. # Theodore Hugs the Coast - The Dispatcher sends Theodore out on a job where it is vital that he hugs the coast. Unfortunately he becomes distracted and disobeys orders. But he meets lots of new friends on the way and finally becomes an ocean tug. # Hank's Hiccups - Hank has a severe case of the hiccups that interfere with his work. He spends the whole day trying to get rid of them by using different methods. But what gets rid of them, is when Hank forgets about his hiccups to save a ship from danger. # Hank's New Name ' - A large ocean barge named Shelburne is brought in to live in the Big Harbour and the tugboats are amazed at not just his size, but his name. This results in Hank changing his name to Henry and from this comes a multitude of name changes, minus Theodore who likes his name. After a confused Dispatcher gives out his jobs, George, Emily and Hank go to move Barrington, leaving Theodore to move Shelburne which results in a barge runaway. In the end, Hank saves Shelburne from hitting Willy's Island. At the end of the day, Hank realizes he likes his name and he decides to go back to it. # 'Theodore and the Northern Lights - After a puzzling riddle from Benjamin Bridge, the tugs are given a chance to see Kulu, a storytelling canoe who treasures his paddle. Foduck however, sees all of Kulu's stories as nonsense and tends to shake them off. During a large storm, Theodore asks Foduck to see Kulu, who doesn't want to, but after a little compliment of importance, decides to come along. They find the canoe missing but the paddle afloat in the water. As they look around, the paddle points to Shipwreck Rock, where they find Kulu stranded on a lonely beach. As the tugs and their old friend head home, they see the Northern Lights, and Foduck becomes fond of the stories Kulu tells. # All Quiet in the Big Harbor - After a loud morning of tug o' war, the Dispatcher demands that the tugs be quiet. The tugboats take this too seriously and begin to act silent all the time. When Theodore and George are given the job to move Owan the Oil Rig, Hank tags along. This results in the tugs listening to Owan's loud voice and Hank's laughter, which forces George to send Hank home. By this time a heavy fog has rolled in and Hank is concerned with the loud sound coming from Willy's Island, which ends up to be Lillie's foghorn. After Hank stops the horn, Theodore and George arrive in the harbour with Owan, but with no horn, they are in danger of hitting the island. After some quick thinking, Hank saves the day and prevents an incident between Owan and the island. After the tugs return, they worry about an angry Dispatcher, but they discover he is proud of Hank for knowing what to do. # Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove - Theodore is sent to deliver a new propeller to a fishing trawler in Ceilidh's Cove. After finding the cove all by himself and giving Dorothy the Dory a ride out on the ocean, he finally knows how being bigger feels. # Emily Goes Overboard - Emily is known for doing great turns in the Big Harbour, until she acts carelessly and gets herself stuck between two of the Pictou Peaks trying to do a turn right through them. Luckily, Digby the cable ship finds her and gets help from Theodore, who later pushes Emily out from the peaks. # Hank and the Night Light - Hank becomes afraid of the dark. Scary noises and dark shapes scare Hank even more, and the other tugs advice doesn't help him either. Theodore explains to Hank that sometimes you just have to grow out of your fears. Hank soon forgets about night lights and being afraid of the dark. # Theodore and the Harbour Crane - Theodore meets Clayton the Harbour Crane, and decides that he wants to lift heavy things just like Clayton does. When he and Emily take Clementine the Container Ship out of the harbour the next day, Theodore spots a bumper, which he mistakes as a rock. The turn they make sends one of Clementine's container's overboard. When Theodore tries to lift it back up, he hurts his engine. Clayton then convinces Theodore that he's better at being a tugboat than a harbour crane. # Hank's Wheezy Whistle - Hank's whistle starts wheezing right before the Big Harbour Tugboat Races. When he doesn't get it fixed right away, it starts to get worse. In the end, Hank has his whistle cleaned and gets to start the tugboat race. # Rebecca and the Big Snore - Benjamin Bridge keeps Rebecca up all night with his loud snoring. This makes her grumpy when she goes treasure hunting with Theodore and Shelburne. Both she and Theodore learn that nobody's perfect when Rebecca upsets everyone. # Theodore and the Stubborn Ship - When Theodore is in charge of a ship's arrival, things go awry when the ship decides to go in by himself and dock right in the middle of the harbour. When Theodore has to spend the night next to the ship, he learns that the big ship only misses his friend. So he and Theodore become very good friends, and the ship learns that everyone needs tugboats. # George and the Underwater Mystery - Foduck's sonar detects that there is something big at the bottom of the harbour. He asks Theodore and George to help him find out what it is. Theodore decides to use Shelburne and Northumberland to help out, but when George starts to give too many orders, nothing goes right. When they all work together, they raise what turns out to be a fallen satellite. # Emily's New Hat: Emily gets a new hat. # Emily and the Tug-Of-War: George excludes Emily from a game of "tug of war" because she's a girl tug. This starts a huge conflict between the two. Later, Catherine the Container Ship arrives with a double load that tilts her to one side while Theodore and George are towing her to her dock. They soon find themselves on a collision course with Owan the Oil Rig. After hearing a call for help from George, Emily rushes to the scene to help stop the ship just in time. George then realizes that it doesn't matter whether you're a boy tug or a girl tug. And they all play tug of war. # Theodore and the Missing Barge: It's 'New Bumper Day' in the Big Harbour. All the tugs are anxious to get their new bumpers, while Carla the Cabin Cruiser is anxious to go exploring. When no one will go with her, she starts taking everything in the harbour, from oil barrels, to bumpers, and even to barges. Everyone thinks that Emily took everything. Carla soon finds the courage to tell the tugs what she did. # Theodore and the Bully - 'A new tug comes to the harbour to work for a while. His name is Oliver the Vast. After running into him a few times, Theodore is certain that Oliver is a bully and that he doesn't want to be Theodore's friend. Theodore finally tells the Dispatcher about Oliver, and the next day, Oliver gets sent back across the ocean. # 'Big Harbor Birthday - It's Theodore's birthday, but he thinks that everyone in the harbour has forgotten all about it. This causes him to feel miserable. But at the end of the day, Theodore gets a surprise when everyone throws him a big birthday party. # Theodore's Backwards Day - Theodore's engine breaks down in such a way that he can only move backwards. The incident causes Theodore to feel so embarrassed, that he hides from the rest of the tugs until he manages to get his engine fixed. # Scally's Stuff - The tugs got new stuff from Scally but turns out that the stuff we'e holding them back from finishing their jobs. # Theodore's Big Friend # Theodore and the Missing Barge: # Theodore and the Borrowed Bell # Emily's Close Call Characters * Theodore * Emily * Foduck * Hank * George * The Dispatcher * Phillip and Filmore * Benjamin Bridge * Rebecca * Inverness * Bobby * Owan * Constance * Colchester * Lilly * Jennifer * Barrington * Bedford * Kingston (cameo) Characters Introduced * Kulu * Digby * Oliver * Louis * Shelburne * Catherine Category:Television Series